<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Private Show by Zerotaste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491876">Private Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste'>Zerotaste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Cunnilingus, F/F, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex, Sex While Being Watched</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:46:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are more eyes on them now, almost everyone is watching them to see how things will turn out. With the exception of Masumi who is way too engrossed in whatever she’s playing through her headphones to care.</p><p>“Yours?” Juza’s eyebrows furrow and her eyes dart to the money she’d made on stage before going back to Banri.</p><p>“Of course mine. Who the fuck else do you think is gunna just jump in to be eaten out? It’ll just be the two of us and two customers.” If they get through tonight without one of them throwing a punch she’ll be very surprised. “I’m gunna go track down someone else, figured you wouldn’t be up to it and it’s not like I wanna suck your clit anyway.”</p><p>“I’ll do it.” It’s so quiet that she almost misses it, Juza standing up as she says it to walk to her locker. “’t’ll shut you up if your mouth’s busy.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Private Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So little a little note, if you’ve read my Enstars strip club AU fics, you’ll have read this little blurb before but I don’t know how much readership overlap there’ll be.<br/>The club in this AU is based off of how strip clubs work in my country. Laws and club culture varies everywhere and I know this isn’t universally how things work. For the sake of reading ease I haven’t assigned people stripper names and have everyone refer to the others on a given name basis instead, it may be a little bizarre to get used to reading but no one’s going to know your family name in a club let alone use it.</p><p>This is the fic I was talking about where I'm posting it for NSFW week because I wanted to throw more smut in the tag as part of it, but it doesn't quite fit prompts. Sure there are people watching but voyeurism isn't the focus and yes they're consuming alcohol but they're not drunk,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That sounds like a rough day but that’s why you’re here right?” Lifting a hand she rubs the man’s shoulder sympathetically before stepping even closer to him, ensuring her breasts press against his arm as she continues to talk. “Have a few drinks, see some tits, get a dance. Indulge yourself. You got it all sorted in the end, you deserve a reward.”</p><p>This guy’ll be a piece of cake. His mate would be an easy target too but it was obvious from the moment they walked in that the man she’s chatting up is the one with the bigger wallet. Both have money, that’s for sure but if presented with two fish, you’re gunna go for the bigger one right?</p><p>“I think I might have to, lets finish our drinks first though.” Score. She’s amazed no one else has jumped on his friend. The guy seems to be having a great time sipping his drink and watching the stage but seriously, it took her less than three songs to nab the first one and the other guy reeks of needing a pair of tits in his face too.</p><p>“Good idea, we can’t take drinks from down here upstairs after all.” Laughing she lifts her own glass to her mouth letting her tongue slip past her lips and showing off her piercing before catching her straw and pulling it into her mouth.</p><p>“We’re going upstairs are we?” He raises an eyebrow but no objections yet, good.</p><p>“It’s been a hard day, you needa relax. Thought we could head on up there and get a room, share a bottle of champagne and enjoy ourselves.” Watching him carefully she takes another sip of her drink.</p><p>She knows he has the money for it, one way or another she’s dragging his ass up to champagne room rather than doing a standard dance. One, it’s easier, guys who go for an hour or more usually want to chat as much as they want a lap dance and two, the money. Even if she gets him to go for an hour in a standard lap dance room, she’s not making anything near what she will for an hour upstairs. It’s a no brainer. To make up that amount of cash in standard dances she’d have to sell six ten minute dances one after the other with no time in between to hustle them. Only an idiot wouldn’t try for it and because Banri’s who she is, she always succeeds. Placing her glass down she reaches for his hand, intertwining their fingers and smiling at him brilliantly.</p><p>“So, we’re going right?” As she speaks she squeezes his hand gently. Contact like this is such a help in sealing the deal.</p><p>“Yeah why not, it’s been a while since I went up there.” Not a newbie to how it all works then, good. “Hey, you wanna grab a girl and come with?”</p><p>The last part isn’t directed at her but at his friend, who is still standing there with his eyes glued to the stage, drink in hand. Either the dude’s very easily impressed or he’s got it bad for whoever’s up. She really hasn’t been paying attention to that, landing her sale is way more important than paying attention to who’s ass is up on stage. Turning her head to check who it is she suddenly hopes very, very much that it’s the former. Going into an aerial shoulder mount, Juza’s down to just her thong. Seriously she has no stage presence at all. Throwing a bunch of pole tricks together and being so awkward to customers when accepting tips can’t be counted as performing. It’s like she goes up there just to get a work out, not that she needs to work out, her strength is freakish already.</p><p>“What, you paying?” The friend jokes, finally taking his eyes off Juza.</p><p>“If you need me to.” She was right, she did choose the wallet of the two. “It still $500 an hour?”</p><p>That last part’s directed at her and annoyingly she too has to tear her eyes from Juza to respond. Not that she was watching her because she’s hot or because she puts on a good show or anything. Just to make sure she hasn’t picked up anything new that she’s going to have to learn. Pole tricks don’t even make good tips compared to just reading your audience and playing up what they want to see. Banri simply won’t let Juza have a one up on her in any which way. That includes tricks that she’ll only ever do on stage if she knows Juza’s watching to show her that there’s nothing she can do that Banri can’t.</p><p>“$500 an hour each, yeah.” The friend presses his lips together before shrugging.</p><p>“As long as you’re not keeping us up there all night I can manage that.” Oh easy then, Banri will definitely make sure they’re up there all night, even if it takes her guy picking up the bills for renewing their time once it gets to the small hours of the morning.</p><p>“We’ll just have to see, I can always pay his share and get this guy to owe me a few favors.” She gets a nudge from her customer as he says that, he’s definitely looking to stay up there as long as she is. Her wallet is going to be so fat going home after her shift. “If we all share a room will you put on a show for us?”</p><p>If it keeps her earning champagne room money all night of course she will. Most of the girls here pretty hot and if they let her help choose who, this’ll be a lot easier than having to pay attention to the guys the whole night. Time flies when you’ve got someone whose legs you can get between whenever you start to get sick of the conversation. Doubles like this are some of the easiest dances there are and it’s always such a simple hustle to renew them. Starting to get things heating up a few minutes before your time is over has guys renewing to keep their private show going every time.</p><p>“You bet, the two of you and I get to have some fun? How’d I get so lucky?” Scanning the club she tries to spy out who’s on the floor. Most of her go to girls are probably in dances but oh, Kazunari’s out on the floor, chatting with a customer currently but she’s sure she’ll ditch for champagne room. She can be a little much but she’s good fun as long as she doesn’t drink too much. “Did you wanna pick or can I choose a girl I love playing with?”</p><p>“I was thinking the sporty one on stage.” Banri’s heart sinks. Really? Juza? The guy will regret his decision the moment he tries to hold a conversation with her. “I like strong girls.”</p><p>Yeah, well she’s pretty strong herself. Her abs may not be as defined as Juza’s and her arms a little smaller but you don’t pull off the pole tricks she can without being strong. Is Omi anywhere out here? She’s got the kinda body this guy seems to like and can actually keep a conversation flowing. No? Shit. Maybe she’s backstage on break. She’s not going to turn down the booking because it’s Juza he wants but damn is this gunna suck.</p><p>“I’m not strong enough for you?” She smiles as she flexes an arm.</p><p>“You’re plenty strong sweetheart but she’s got the whole look going.” Well that is true, Banri’s leopard print and hoop earrings say less I love sports and more I’m here for a good time. The ponytail and plain lingerie must really just do it for some guys then huh? What shit taste.</p><p>“Once she gets off stage I’ll go tell her you want her yeah?” Hopefully she says no and Banri can talk him into taking literally anyone else. Focusing on the first guy once more she squeezes his hand again. “Let’s go pay for the room so we can go right on up as soon as I’ve got her.”</p><p>Make the sale and then if the friend does have to find another girl he likes, she’s not going to miss out on her money because he throws a tantrum about Juza now wanting to come with them. Banri wouldn’t really be surprised if she turned down the booking because it’s her she’d have to be with. Omi and Tasuku both can pull off the same sporty vibe if she says no, even if Tasuku isn’t much of a conversationalist either. Misumi has the strong body he likes but she’s… really an experience all of her own, Banri’s not so sure she’d placate him after losing out on who he actually wanted.</p><p>“Sounds good, lead the way.” Smiling to herself she guides him down the steps from their table to the host booth.</p><p>“Hey, Grandma.” She calls out above the music, laughing at the raised eyebrow her customer gives her at the address. The fact Sakyo’s down here trying to balance creating work rosters with doing bookings means she’s either expecting a busy night or they’re understaffed tonight. Usually she’s up in the office otherwise. “We’re getting a room upstairs. For just one hour for now or did you wanna bite the bullet and get 2 right off the bat since we’ll be up there all night anyway?”</p><p>“Go on, I’ll pay for my friend over there too, he can make it up to me later.” Flashing a credit card the guy leans an arm on the counter of the host booth.</p><p>“Two customers and Banri, or do you want another girl as well?” Sakyo turns to a screen tapping through to set up the booking.</p><p>“Another girl for my friend, what was her name? I don’t think you told us that.” It’s so clear that he has not even the slightest clue of the dynamic between then two of them.</p><p>“Juza.” She watches Sakyo’s eyes narrow and jaw clench at the name. Maybe Sakyo won’t even allow this, she probably wouldn’t if she was a manager. Or actually maybe she would, it’d be kinda funny to watch the camera feed from the room and guess how long it’ll be until they’re having a full on brawl.</p><p>“Juza?” Sakyo repeats back to her, adjusting her glasses as she looks her in the eye.</p><p>“I haven’t asked her yet but that’s who the other guy likes.” Even though she can’t hear Sakyo sighing above the loud music she can very clearly see it.</p><p>“I’ll leave it open on the booking, just come by the booth again before you go up so I can add in her or whoever else you take.” From the way she says it, it’s clear Sakyo is hoping it’ll end up being someone else going up with them. “You’ll want a bigger room for the four of you I’m assuming?”</p><p>“Yeah, sweet.” A bigger room also means if she gets sick of Juza’s shit they’re not in too cramped quarters.</p><p>As the guy inserts his card into the eftpos machine and finishes the booking her eyes land on the stage once more. Song finishing, Juza’s completely nude and collecting her last tips from those at the tip rail with an awkward smile on her face. Even with the club lighting she can see sweat shining on her toned body as she leans over the front of the stage to accept a tip between her tits. From what’s in her garter and the small pile she’s got sitting in the middle back of the stage, she’s definitely made less than Banri ever does up there. Ha, what a loser.</p><p>“Banri, here’s your docket.” Snapping out of it she reaches out for the slip of paper, giving it a quick read over to make sure everything’s as they’ve agreed. “I’ll be keeping an eye on the cameras for your room.”</p><p>As if she wouldn’t be in the first place but the threat is there. Behave, don’t get in a fight.</p><p>“You a bit of a troublemaker then?” Her customer asks as they head back over to where his friend is, the guys eyes still glued to Juza as she collects up her lingerie.</p><p>“Oh not me her, total lightweight. You’d never guess it but it takes like five drinks to get her off her face.” Technically that isn’t a lie, Juza can’t hold her alcohol as well as people might expect even if that wasn’t the reason for Sakyo’s warning. “I’ll go backstage and nab her, you go finish your drink. We’ll come get you once she’s dressed.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“Oi Ugly you’ve got a dance.” The dressing room isn’t remarkably populated and even if it were it’d be clear who Banri is calling out to. Sat on a stool in just her thong, bra slung over her shoulder, Juza looks up from arranging her tips. “Don’t get too excited, it’s with me and they’re gunna want us all night if you come.”</p><p>A frown crosses her face at the news and Banri gives a small laugh, she hasn’t even heard the real deal breaker yet and she’s already not keen. There’s no way Juza’s coming up with them.</p><p>“Jus’ you, no one else?” Slipping her tips back into her garter she reaches for the bra over her shoulder. It’s more like a slightly slutty sports bra than anything else, seriously her wardrobe choices are just weird, way too plain. If Banri had her body she’d do a way better job of showing it off.</p><p>“Well yeah we’ve got two customers too, idiot.” Scoffing she wanders over to a mirror to check on her own make up.</p><p>Juza takes her time in putting her bra back on and there’s a strange tension to the entire thing. She knows they’re being watched, them fighting isn’t exactly an uncommon occurrence and some of the girls probably consider it a spectator sport by now. Azuma’s interest is definitely peaked, pausing in swapping outfits she gives a little giggle and reaches for a glass of wine. It’s rare to see her in the dressing room at all but knowing her she’s just finished a dance and will have another lined up as soon as she’s out on the floor again.</p><p>“’kay.” Finally she responds, shrugging. “’t’s been a slow night for me, may as well”</p><p>“Don’t agree so fast, you ain’t heard the whole of it yet.” She really needs to re-apply her lipstick but there’s not really any point since Juza or not, it’ll be kissed off before long any way. “If you come along you gotta be down with eating box.”</p><p>There are more eyes on them now, almost everyone is watching them to see how things will turn out. With the exception of Masumi who is way too engrossed in whatever she’s playing through her headphones to care.</p><p>“Yours?” Juza’s eyebrows furrow and her eyes dart to the money she’d made on stage before going back to Banri.</p><p>“Of course mine. Who the fuck else do you think is gunna just jump in to be eaten out? It’ll just be the two of us and two customers.” If they get through tonight without one of them throwing a punch she’ll be very surprised. “I’m gunna go track down someone else, figured you wouldn’t be up to it and it’s not like I wanna suck your clit anyway.”</p><p>“I’ll do it.” It’s so quiet that she almost misses it, Juza standing up as she says it to walk to her locker. “’t’ll shut you up if your mouth’s busy.”</p><p>Acrylic nails press into the palm of her hands as they ball into fists before she releases them. If they get into a fight here she’s getting fined and sent home for the night and losing money rather than making it. Not like she needs it, she consistently earns well without any real effort but it feels like a challenge now that Juza’s agreed. If Juza thinks she can get through this then Banri sure as hell can and she’s gunna make sure she shows off every little bit of skill she has to boot. Juza’s probably a fucking terrible kisser and even worse at going down on people, it’ll be another way to one up her. No one ever actually bothers getting the other girl off in dances, it’s more just a doing it for show thing, but Banri’s going to make sure she’s got Juza completely lost in pleasure.</p><p>“Whatever the guys are waiting so ‘m gunna head out there and let the old bitch know you’re coming with so she can sort out putting you on the booking.” Taking a moment to turn an earring around to sit how it’s meant to she gives herself one last once over before heading for the door.</p><p>“Sounds like a good way for the two of you to learn how to get along a little more… intimately.” Azuma’s voice carries to her as she goes to open the door, the music of the club drowning out what is doubtlessly another giggle as the door opens.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Ice cubes crunch against each other as she replaces the bottle in the bucket, they’re definitely going to need another one shortly. Between the four of them a bottle goes fast, even if Juza is barely sipping her glass. Lightweight and a sweet tooth so bad she struggles with anything that’s not a sickeningly sweet cocktail or shot, it’s kinda funny considering that looking at her you’d expect the completely opposite.</p><p>“The money’s great but I like the attention.” She laughs, knocking her glass against her customer’s before taking a mouthful. “If you’re hot and like being seen then why not? No point in hiding it all away at some office job.”</p><p>While she’ll mask certain aspects of her real personality for customers there is truth to that. It wasn’t why she’d started stripping, admittedly it was due to a will to one up Juza that she’d started, but that’s beside the point. The point is that she does like being seen, she does know that she’s hot and if she can make good money from that and a bit of sweet talk then why the hell wouldn’t she?</p><p>“Can’t blame you there, if I was a woman and looked like you I’d be doing the same thing.” So many of them say that and yet they never consider that male strippers are in fact a thing, even if their clubs work differently.</p><p>“Think you could last a night in my heels?” She gestures over to the platform shoes she’s left just inside the door.</p><p>Eight inches tall they’re a height that some other girls here won’t touch. They make her legs look great though and balance out the small height difference she has with Juza so if she can handle them then why wouldn’t she? It’s a point of pride that she can do nine hour nights in shoes that most people would break their ankles in; not that she often has too, she takes them off for longer dances and it’s not as if it’s hard for her to sell those.</p><p>“No way, I think I’ll leave those to you.” Her customer lifts his glass to his lips as his eyes drift over to the duo at the other end of the couch.</p><p>Juza’s far less chatty, focusing on actually giving her customer a lap dance instead of just hanging out and drinking sat straddling his knee like she is. Hell, Banri hasn’t even got her thong off yet. She got her tits out pretty much as soon as they’d gotten into the room but once they’d gotten into the champagne and talking, both of them had forgotten about that side of things. Well not entirely forgotten, there is a hand on her ass lazily groping the cheek as she talks but asides from that, there doesn’t seem to be any urgency to get her completely naked.</p><p>“Thought so.” Again she laughs and leans over to place her glass on the shelf along the back of the couch.</p><p>“How’s it going over there?” He directs to his friend, probably at a terrible time because Juza’s got his face pressed into her boobs.</p><p>There’s a thumbs up given before Juza pulls back to let him speak. Despite the fact their conversations haven’t been remotely as active as Banri’s and her customer’s, he seems to be happy. Men are so simple and so apparently is Juza.</p><p>“Great, you’ve seen her right? I couldn’t be anything less than great. Hit the fucking jackpot here.” It takes a lot of effort for Banri not to roll her eyes. “You girls still up for having a bit of fun together?”</p><p>Until now Banri hasn’t really had to interact with Juza and she was kind of hoping they’d just forget about this entirely but because someone can’t keep a conversation going that’s apparently not the case.</p><p>“I’d love too.” Running a hand down her customers chest she flashes him a smile before climbing off his lap. “Ready to have your mind blown, Juza?”</p><p>The look she gives her is one of a challenge, there may not be a clear cut winner in a situation like this but if she can get her to actually moan, make her climax and have her body shaking for her, then that’s a definite win. She has a point to prove and she’s going to get her way.</p><p>“Yeah.” She nods, moving herself off her customer’s knee too.</p><p>There’s kind of a weird tension between them as she watches Juza take her place in the middle of the couch; an energy in the air that’s a little bit exciting and equally as nervous. Which is weird cause she’s done this with a lot of girls and she shouldn’t be nervous just because it’s Juza of all people. Whatever she can’t let her know that, nor their customers. Sliding a knee onto the couch, the skin of Juza’s thigh is so hot against her own as she leans forwards and running a finger up Juza’s neck to tilt her chin up, she finds her breath shaking as she brings their lips together.</p><p>At first the kiss is a little awkward, Juza’s lips feel stiff against her own, as if she can’t figure out how to move with Banri. She knows Juza barely ever does double dances and doubts when she does that they often take this turn so the nerves make sense. So would the fact that maybe she just doesn’t get a lot in general, Banri wouldn’t be surprised. Regardless she pushes in deeper, even if Juza sucks at kissing or gets stage fright or some shit, she’s not about to let her think that she’s a bad kisser herself. Sliding her tongue between Juza’s lips a thrill runs through her as she feels Juza finally start to match her pace.</p><p>A hand slides between them, cupping a breast and groping it. Strong fingers catch on the bar of her piercing, tugging on it and much to her annoyance, causing her to moan quietly into Juza’s mouth. She’d do it anyway, play up her moans to make their customers think she’s having the time of her life but the fact Juza’s already got something genuine out of her has her more determined not to be beaten. Spurred on by that, she catches Juza’s bottom lip between her teeth as she pulls back just enough to meet her eyes. There’s something electric in that gold that sends a shiver through her. She’s not supposed to be into this but her libido is a traitor and she can already feel the energy between them is changing into something she hadn’t intended. Despite that she sends a challenge through her eye contact, staring directly back into Juza’s before pressing back into the kiss again.</p><p>Running a hand up the side of Juza’s body she can hear both their breathing pick up and accutely notice how heavily Juza’s chest rises and falls as her hand travels up it. Taking the chance to return the favour, it closes around a breast briefly on its way up to her cheek. The gesture might be seen as tender but it’s more out of instinct as she cups Juza’s face while deepening the kiss back to where it had been. Juza’s still slightly awkward in the kiss but the way she’s kissing her back, not backing down at all and giving every little bit of intensity right back to her feels like fire. It’s the thrill of fighting her without any of the violence, a competition between them that instead of raising adrenaline is raising arousal. While she hadn’t intended to or even thought it possible that she might enjoy this, her body has other ideas, heart rate racing as she feels Juza’s teeth scrape over her own bottom lip and feels her tongue slide against her own.</p><p>Pulling back from the kiss she can feel Juza’s breath against her lips as both of them hold in place. There’s something in Juza’s expression that says she’s scared and Banri hopes there’s nothing of the same on her own features because she feels the same way. The idea that either of them would actually enjoy kissing the other is so ridiculous, it isn’t something she’d even considered she would have to come to terms with. Letting her hand leave Juza’s cheek she trails it down her body, keeping her eye trained on her face as she slides it between Juza’s thighs. There’s a hitched breath from Juza as she lets it slip between her folds and feels exactly what Juza was likely dreading her finding out. Even just from making out with her she’s undeniably wet. Giving a smug smile she wipes her finger off on Juza’s thigh, ignoring the fact she’s definitely in the same state.</p><p>The sound of someone adjusting how they’re sitting reaches her ears reminding her that they have an audience. Leaning forwards she positions her lips right beside Juza’s ear.</p><p>“Anythin’ outta bounds?” She mutters. Juza might be annoying as fuck but the last thing she needs is to be getting a fist to her face in the middle of the dance cause she crossed a line.</p><p>“Nothin’that ain’t already banned.” Well that goes without saying, Sakyo’s a stickler for the rules and she is not putting up with having her on her ass because she slipped a finger inside or something.</p><p>“Gunna drive you fuckin’ wild.” Pulling back from her she finally turns her attention back to their audience. Glassy eyed and in awe she doesn’t even need to look at their crotches to know both have to be sporting semis by now. “Enjoying the show?”</p><p>“Really did a good job of choosing someone for you didn’t he?” Banri laughs for a completely different reason to what he’s likely thinking as she stands up once more.</p><p>“Oh he sure did.” Turning her attention back to Juza she lets her eyes run over her body, planning out her next attack.</p><p>Pulling her garter off her thigh she takes her time in pulling her hair backing and using it to tie it up in a ponytail. Given the reminder that they’ve got an audience, she knows if she’s going down on someone men like to see that she’s actually getting in there and with her hair in the way, that’s just a lot harder to tell. Flicking her eyes up to the mirror behind the couch she double checks that she still looks great. She does, of course, and having her hair up shows the piercings climbing up her left ear nicely. She glosses over the fact that even through her make-up she can tell her face is flushed and while Juza’s kissed off all her lipstick, with how her lips are swollen and shining from kissing, she wouldn’t need any right now anyway. Turning her attention back to Juza she at least knows she’s not the only one.</p><p>Bending down she lets the tip of her tongue circle one of Juza’s nipples, taking her time before she licks over the erect bud, ensuring her piercing presses against it as she does. The taste of sweat is evident on her skin but that makes sense considering the fact she hauled her up here after a demanding stage spot and Juza hasn’t really stopped moving since. Her chest rises and falls heavily as Banri lets her tongue work, her breath audible as she repeats the action. Maybe she can explain how much having her mouth on Juza’s tits is turning her on with the fact she hasn’t really been getting a lot of action out of here lately. Sometimes when your work revolves so much around sex you end up neglecting your personal sex life. Whatever, no thinking about that. Bringing a hand up she closes it over Juza’s other breast, the size strangely satisfying in her hand as she continues to work on the other nipple with her tongue.</p><p>“Go on, get to the good stuff.” Comes encouragement from Juza’s customer.</p><p>“What? Foreplay ain’t important to you?” She licks over Juza’s nipple once more as she pauses. There’s a hitch of Juza’s breath in response to the action and she has to very purposefully ignore how much she’s starting to enjoy the reactions she’s giving. “I feel sorry for whatever girl you’ve got waiting at home. Bet I could show her a good time though.”</p><p>Hearing her own customer laughing from the other side of them she pokes out her tongue at the guy. Really? Who’s gunna complain about watching her play with a pair of tits? Lame. Whatever, just to spite him she takes her time circling her tongue around Juza’s other nipple before closing her lips around it, sucking slightly as she pulls back with a kiss. It’s a shame Juza doesn’t have piercings to play with, that would have been a whole lot more fun. Not that she can’t have that anyway, as she sinks to her knees between her legs she keeps a hand on Juza’s chest, pinching a nipple and pulling. The little gasp she gets in response is so honest and gratifying. Maybe it’s a good thing Juza can’t act, she gets to know every reaction she gives is 100% due to her own skills.</p><p>The tiles of the floor are cold underneath her but she barely registers that, he brain is caught on far more pressing matters. It’s weird how despite having seen Juza naked countless times and having been between the legs of so many of the girls who work here, there’s something that just feels different about going down on Juza. Catching the top ball of her tongue piercing between her teeth, she wishes she could pretend arousal she’s feeling isn’t really because she’s into the idea of eating out Juza, it’s just because she’s eating out anyone at all. She didn’t want this to be anything more than proving that she’s actually good with her tongue and better than Juza will ever be. She should be thankful Banri’s going to the effort of showing off like that. She doesn’t even have to properly eat her out, she could just get down here and wiggle her tongue around pointlessly, avoiding everything good and still have the guys thinking she’s doing a good job but instead she will. Not just to prove a point but to satisfy the growing urge inside her to find out just how Juza reacts to the extreme pleasure she’s going to give her. Each and every noise that leaves Juza’s lips she’ll know is because of her and she fully intends to see it through until she’s shaking uncontrollably as an orgasm wracks her body.</p><p>Enough with the kneeling there like some fucking idiot, the customers and Juza probably think she’s stalling or some shit. Sliding her hands under Juza’s thighs she pulls her forwards to the front of the seat and lets her tongue sneak out fully. Pushing its way between Juza’s lips she can taste her clearly on her tongue as she licks upwards towards her clit. A tightening low in her stomach lets her know how much even just tasting Juza does for her and really by now it would just be lying to herself to say she isn’t into this. Maybe Juza’s annoying and way too strong and can’t keep up a conversation or persona for shit but fuck it. There’s something about her that really turns her on, even if she hates that.</p><p>To start off with she teases, flicking her tongue around where she knows Juza wants it and enjoying the way she can feel the muscles in her thighs tighten with anticipation each time before relaxing again as she realises that Banri’s not going for it yet. She can’t just let Juza get away with having everything go how she wants. Once more she pulls the same trick, the tip of her tongue just barely touching her, light enough that it probably tickles as she takes her time and draws things out. This time with the way Juza reacts she knows she’s lulled her into thinking this is what to expect and that’s how she knows it’s time to change things up.</p><p>Placing a kiss over her clit she licks her tongue over it as she pulls backwards, earning a sharp inhale from Juza in reaction. Now that she’s getting started, she’s determined to hear her moan. With her next kiss she sucks gently, rubbing the ball of her piercing against her before starting to work her with the rest of her tongue. Insistent licks, each with slightly more power to them slowly start to bring more vocal responses out of Juza. Quiet moans leave her lips, gradually becoming more audible above the music as Banri works diligently on bringing them out. For how much Juza may seem intimidating and unshakable, it’s so easy to get her falling apart for her.</p><p>Unhooking an arm from her thighs she reaches upwards, hand handing on a breast and fingers seeking out a nipple as her tongue continues to work her clit. The reaction she gets is so satisfying and rewarding, warmth and arousal twisting within her undeniably in response. In a way she wishes this booking had never happened because knowing how much Juza turns her on his horrifying but at the same time, she’s getting paid literally to do something one of their fights may have turned into any way somewhere down the line. Maybe she’s been an idiot this whole time and everyone else has seen this coming. Regardless of her rivalry with Juza, she’s never gotten hooked on one upping a particular person before like she has her. No one else has given her that obsessive drive or need to show off like Juza does.</p><p>A particularly loud moan leaves Juza’s lips and her hips rock up as Banri’s fingers on Juza’s nipple and tongue on her clit work in tandem to drive her crazy. Giving one last tug on her nipple she lets her hand slide down her body, over her flat, hard stomach and down between her legs. It’s against the rules for Banri to reach down and get herself off but it’s getting increasingly tempting to consider it with how turned on she’s getting as Juza’s pleasure builds. Rather than that she decides to fast track things. Get Juza climaxing against her mouth as soon as possible so it can be her turn. She’s sure Juza has to be shit at eating people out but something is better than nothing. As much as she despises the fact that once Juza’s between her legs there’ll be no hiding how turned on she is too, she’s getting past the point where that matters. Who gives a fuck if Juza knows that she got turned on, at least she’s not the only one.</p><p>Sliding a thumb between her lips and Juza she pulls back the hood of her clit, giving herself far more direct contact and loving that as soon as she licks over it again, Juza’s hips snap upwards in an entirely instinctive manner. Her voice sounds raw as she swears while she moans. Freeing her other hand Banri holds her hips in place, making sure Juza can’t escape the overwhelming pleasure nor try to seek more. Each lick sees a sound spilling from her lips and as her body starts to shake slightly Banri knows she’s done it. Juza’s definitely on the verge of orgasm and while it would be fun to stop here and edge her, she doesn’t want to take her mouth off her, she wants to hear what she sounds like as she cums.</p><p>A shudder runs though Juza’s body, hips rocking upwards despite her arm holding them down as a broken and loud moan leaves her lips. Banri despises just how much her response turns her on, pressing her thighs together and trying to feel something herself as she resigns to using both arms to control Juza’s hips. She’s got more in her and Banri knows it. Easing off she’s lazier, toying with her clit slowly but loving how she still has pants and moans flowing from Juza’s mouth and her body shaking for her with every movement. Fuck, she feels like if she was getting herself off right now she’d only need half a minute, she’s so unbearably turned on and Juza’s reactions are not helping at all. Why the hell does she have to be into this? Dammit.</p><p>Pulling back she finds herself having to catch her own breath, her own limbs a little unsteady as she stands and leans in towards Juza. She gives no warning before shoving her tongue in her mouth, kissing Juza deeply and ensuring she can taste the traces of herself on her tongue. For good measure as Juza returns the kiss, now fully relaxed and not a hint of the awkwardness from before showing, she reaches downwards. Rubbing over Juza’s clit with her thumb sees her body shuddering one last time. As their lips part, Banri flashes a smug smile as she takes in Juza’s flushed and still pleasure drunk expression.</p><p>“So, you gunna try return the favour?” Even as she asks she’s climbing off Juza. She’s trying not to make it too obvious that she’s desperate to get off herself but fuck it’s hard. Hooking her thumbs under the sides of her thong she pushes it over her ass and lets it slide to the floor. She’s definitely going to have to change outfits after this if she isn’t up here until her shifts over. There’s no way she’s getting back on the floor in that with how wet she is, it’s going right in the laundry basket when she gets home.</p><p>“Sure hope she does.” Her customer laughs and it’s a rather stark reminder that they aren’t alone. She keeps getting so lost in Juza that everything around them falls away, wow that’s gross. “I can tell you want to don’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Juza mutters, voice still breathy as she pushes herself to her feet. There’s a small smile on her face as she meets eyes with Banri and she knows what that means. Juza isn’t backing down from giving back just as good as she got.</p><p>Having their positions reversed she feels strangely vulnerable as Juza’s fingers slide between her legs and her mouth closes around one of Banri’s nipples. Juza’s fingers slip easily between her lips, lubricated thoroughly by how ridiculously wet she is. She feels like she’s going to be far too easy, just having Juza’s fingers between her legs starting to slowly rub has her electricity building within her. There’s no way she wants Juza thinking she’s remotely skilled or that Banri’s getting as into this as she is but fuck she’s definitely going to be embarrassingly hair trigger with how turned on she is. Gasping as Juza’s fingers focus on her clit she’s tries to steady herself and calm herself down a little. That’s really, really hard considering where Juza’s got her fingers and the fact her tongue is toying with one of her nipple piercings. Even with how often customers like to play with her nipples and tug on her piercings during dances, they’re still sensitive enough that stimulation like Juza’s doing right now feels amazing.</p><p>“She making you feel good?” Her customer speaks up, his glass of champagne in his hand as his eyes are focused on the hand Juza has between her legs rather than her face.</p><p>“Mmm yeah she is.” The words are such a canned, cliche response but the way her breath hitches just as she finishes the last word is completely real. “You don’t know how hard it was not to touch myself while going down on her.”</p><p>The second half of what she says is more sincere. Even if it weren’t for the rules she wouldn’t have simply out of stubbornness to not make it obvious how into eating Juza out she was but damn, the urge to had been strong. Following on from their conversation Juza changes pace, moving down Banri’s body, lips leaving kisses down her stomach as she settles between her legs. Losing the contact of her fingers briefly feels so cruel, even if she knows that her mouth is bound to feel so much better. There’s no way that after she’s just made Juza cum that intensely that she can’t at least somewhat figure out how to have Banri feeling the same way. Fuck with how worked up she is right now she could probably grind herself to completion against her face if it came to it. Not that she’ll ever let Juza know just how desperate she feels. Taking a deep breath she tries to keep her composure as Juza presses a kiss to her inner thigh rather than getting on with things. What is this? Some kinda romantic candlelit thing? It’s probably just payback for her own teasing and to make her wait a little longer before getting to the real thing but it’s absolutely not what she needs right now.</p><p>Groaning in frustration she hears a laugh from their audience. It must be obvious that she’s desperate to have Juza’s tongue on her clit, she’d bother putting on an act like she’s bored and not interested but with customers watching, this all plays into what they want to see. They want her to be needy and moaning and into it and good for them because unfortunately she absolutely is. At last Juza gives up on the slow lingering kisses she’s left on her thighs and centres herself between Banri’s legs.</p><p>Her tongue feels so hot as it licks over her clit, the strength behind it matching the strength in the rest of Juza’s body. She can’t not moan at the intensity, nor at how Juza sustains the steady and strong licks. Each one has her chest shaking as she gasps in response and it’s impossible not to roll her hips back against Juza’s tongue to try and get more out of each lick. Every movement she makes is purposeful, no finesse but you don’t really need that to make someone feel good. Know where her clit is, don’t lose stamina before she’s climaxed, simple. Of course even someone like Juza can figure that much out. It’s not like she’s skilled or anything, it’s just a no brainer.</p><p>At that thought, Juza picks up the pace. A little more targeted, a little faster and just as much intent behind each movement. Banri can’t help but moan, honest and loud in response. She really is getting way too fucking into this isn’t she? Juza better not think she’s won just because Banri’s responding so loud and so fast. She usually takes so much longer than this to start feeling anything like this intensity of building pleasure but she can’t even pretend like she’s not into Juza at this point, at least on just a sexual level. There’s always been something so exciting about arguing with her and a rush when their fights got physical, she’d just never expected things to end up like this. She’d thought that was because she was another girl on her level of physicality, someone not afraid to throw a punch back and who can give her an actual challenge. She’d never clicked that potentially, maybe she might be into her as well. As long as she keeps that fact from Juza she’ll be fine. If only she could get her back to her place where she can show off just how much better she is in bed with no work rules, no audience and access to toys.</p><p>Hand reaching out, it lands on her customer’s shoulder, squeezing tight as she presses back against Juza’s tongue. Moans spill from her lips endlessly and her brain stops thinking properly, she’s starting to feel the build of her orgasm and all she can focus on is just how much she needs it. She’s definitely taken far less time to get Banri to this point than the other way around, dammit. Not that she can be too mad with her tongue working her clit like that. Hooking her ankles together behind Juza’s back her toes curl with pleasure. Long gone are the thoughts that Juza won’t be good enough to make her cum, if she can keep up this pace then there’s no way she won’t. Her other hand lands on the back of Juza’s head, pressing her mouth in tighter against her cunt, she’ll restrict her tongue movements a bit that way but fuck it, her body’s simply urging her to get it harder, get more, get enough to see her shuddering against Juza’s mouth and brain blanking out from pleasure.</p><p>A knock happens before a beep sounds, barely registering in her brain. It’s not until she suddenly loses all stimulation at once and Juza pulls her hand off of her head to move backwards that she registers the situation has changed. Panting to get her breath she makes eye contact with amused purple eyes. Sakyo. Fucking blueballed her, what the fuck? There’s no rules against strippers fucking like this in lap dances and what they’ve been doing definitely can’t be mistaken for fighting on the security feed.</p><p>“You’ve got ten minutes left on this booking, I came to see if you wanted to renew.” There’s an eftpos machine in one hand of her folded arms, she clearly expects them to. Which of course, they will. “Good to see you two getting along.”</p><p>That last part is directed at herself and Juza, Juza slowly picking herself up off the floor and reaching for the glass of champagne that she’s barely touched. Even as she lifts it to her lips Banri can see her juices shining around Juza’s mouth. A sharp spike of arousal runs through her at the acknowledgement and it’s not like she can even take things into her own hands and finish herself off. The rules make no sense, how come she’s allowed Juza’s tongue on her clit but not her own fingers? Ten minutes left, for real? She could have held off just that little bit longer.</p><p>“You’ve got the shittiest timing in the world.” Both of their customers laugh and even Juza seems amused at her predicament. Really? “You guys’ll renew right? You’d have to be serious sadists not to.”</p><p>“That’d be funny though wouldn’t it?” Her customer grins like a complete shithead, reaching for his wallet despite his comments. “Yeah let’s do another hour for now.”</p><p>Breathing a sigh of relief she lets herself reach for her own champagne glass.</p><p>“Gunna need another bottle of this then, and one of the rosé too.” Not because it’s sweeter and she knows Juza prefers things on the sweet side, simply because it’s more expensive so the drink incentive money she’ll earn off it is better, that’s all.</p><p>There’s a look between the two men and finally Juza’s customer pulls out his wallet.</p><p>“He’ll do the dances, I’ll pick up the drinks.” He sighs, obviously resigned to the fact he’s finally having to pay for something himself here.</p><p>“So that’ll be both girls for another hour.” Sakyo starts to input the price on the machine. “And then the bottles of champagne that you’ll be paying for.”</p><p>As they start to go through the process of payments Banri groans to herself and drains the remainder of her glass. By the time they’ve finished that up, cleared the previous bottle and got the new ones in here the mood will be dead. She doesn’t know how she’ll go about it without it being way too obvious that she’s actually into her but she definitely does need to drag Juza back to her apartment sometime where they can’t be interrupted and she can really show her who of the two is better in bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve been wanting to write a strip club au fic for A3 for a while and did consider writing a male strip club au when the burlesque set came out but they just aren’t as fun, I’m familiar with this setting and when this idea popped into my head I knew I had to write it. </p><p>Also! It's Juza's birthday in my timezone right now so Happy Birthday Juza!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>